


Learning To Walk

by CullensGirl82



Series: New Beginnings [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CullensGirl82/pseuds/CullensGirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn tries to walk but stumbles as Cullen comes in. Cullen then offers to help her learn to walk again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning To Walk

Evelyn groaned as she stretched her legs. She had been working for the last three weeks to get movement in her legs and it had paid off. She smiled as her legs bend up to her chest and back down. She worked in secret because she wanted to surprise everyone when she was able to fully walk. She looked over at the chair that was at the other end of the room and smiled. Slowly getting out of bed and standing she started to walk. Taking each step slow and cautious. She stumbled as a sound from behind her caused her to lose her balance.

Cullen had walked into the room where Evelyn spent a lot of her days due to the inability to walk and rushed over to her as she fell. He pulled her into his lap as he sat on the floor and cradled her in his arms.

“What are you doing love?” He asked as he looked at her, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

“I’ve been training my legs to be able to walk again. I’ve made a lot of progress and I thought that I would be able to take just a few steps by myself. Guess I was wrong.” Evelyn said sadly as she looked down at her hands and away from Cullen.

“You will walk in time my love. But you don’t have to hide the fact that you’re trying. At least not from me. I want to help you get to that point.” Cullen whispered as he stood up with her in his arms, “Promise me you’ll let me help you.”

“I promise.” Evelyn said as she kissed his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder, “Can you help me try again?” 

“I will in a bit.” Cullen chuckled as he laid her on the bed and began to massage her feet, “But first, a well deserved massage.” 

Evelyn smiled as Cullen worked on her feet, taking his time as he worked on her toes, arches and heels before sliding up to her ankles, calves and knees. She giggled a little as he worked on the areas behind her knees and smiled at him as she closed her eyes, enjoying every little touch.

He leaned over and kissed her as his hands moved up to her hips, rubbing the muscles until they were relaxed. He nudged her nose with his before he brought his lips to her ear, “Enjoying yourself?”

“Yes.” Evelyn whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her eyes.

Evelyn kissed his lips softly as she pulled him to her. Her fingers running through his hair softly before breaking the kiss and looking up at him. She cupped his right cheek in her hand and used her finger to trace his scar. 

“I love you so much Evelyn.” Cullen said as he nuzzled into her hand softly, never breaking eye contact with her.

“And I love you too Cullen.” Evelyn said as she smiled, “You have helped me through so much since I’ve been here. I don’t know how I can live without you.”

Cullen leaned down and kissed her, “I don’t want to live without you either.”

“Shall we try and see about me walking again?” Evelyn asked as she looked at him with a smile.

Cullen stood up and helped her to her feet, “Put your arm around my waist and we’ll take it nice and slow. Just a few steps, nothing too much at first.”

Evelyn put her arm around his waist and smiled as he started walking with her, “Thank you My Love.”

“You’re welcome My Heart.” Cullen said as he gripped her a little tighter to keep her from falling, “How do you feel?” 

“I feel great.” Evelyn giggled as they made their way back to his bed, “I’d feel better if I wasn’t stuck in here all day.”

“You could come to my office with me and keep me company as I go over reports.” Cullen suggested with a slight shrug.

“Sounds good to me. Maybe you can teach me a thing or two so I don’t feel so useless around here.” Evelyn said as she looked up at him with a smile.

“Deal. It’d be nice to have someone to help me go over things so I don’t miss anything.” Cullen said as he suddenly swept her off her feet, “Ready to go?” 

Evelyn let out a shriek of laughter as she felt herself getting lifted off the floor. She wrapped her arms around Cullen’s neck and smiled as she hugged him, “Definitely.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Cullen said as they made their way to his office, ignoring all the smiles and whispers from those they passed.


End file.
